King of the night
by Archive keeper
Summary: He dreamed of being an adventure, of being a hero, of finding cute princess’ to save, to be the person in his favorite stories. That was the old one, before he was gifted with power, before he forsake the childish dream his Grandfather placed in him. No, Orario will soon host the monster, and it will fall in flames. Oneshot


Golvor dom istand **(Beware the night)**

Dom istand dor kom domos **(The night belongs to them)**

Shilthan dom nomos kelvor dom iststand **(For the fangs prowl the night)**

Dom istand Komm skein ist requiem vampire istand. **(The nights belong to the darkest of dark, the Vampire rules the night)**

Islle nos vampire ist kell ist istand den Lord ( **And no vampire is as dark as the lord)**

poem of the Legend of the vampire

* * *

 **Our world, a world so simple and predictable. Man vs monsters, monsters eats man, kills man; man fights man, man fights monsters, how hilarious that they had forgotten that there was a far greater darkness, a darkness that still roams the world.**

 **The tale of first the Vampire is clouded in mystery, many clans of Vampire have their own story of how they came to be. Some say that from the darkest desires of man the first Vampire arose. Others say that the Vampires are monsters which gained human intelligence. Others believed that the first vampire was a human who'd bargained his soul with monsters. Others simply say they were here since time in memorial. But the real truth of their origins is far more then petty story's of power.**

 **It happened in a small farm village. A young teen boy who had always had dreams of being a hero, to have a grand adventure where he could save people, and save cute girls who would fall in love with him. The boy once lived with his grandfather who told him the sweet nothings that fed his dreams and desires of being a hero. On summer days the boy would head into a local cave which he would pretend to be a hero as in the stories. One day he went to far in, and he fell into an old sink hole knocking him out. When he came to he had no idea how long he was out as their was no light in the** **cave.**

 **For hours on end he wondered, trying to find a way out, the boy was sure it had been days as his mind began to play tricks. He thought he heard noises in the distance but dismissed them as mere tricks. That would be his undoing however, as from behind a goblin had pounced, mad with hunger it began to claw at his head and face, bitting wildly into the boys shoulder. The boy screamed in terror and pain as the** **Goblin was eating him, already to the shoulder bone. The boy collapsed as the Goblin still acted like a mad animal still not satisfied. The boy begged out loud for help to anyone, he didn't care who or what heard him he just wanted it to stop.**

 **The boy was near dead, slowly losing conciseness he begged one last time until time seemed to stop and he heard a voice; a voice so disembodied and cold it caused him more fear then what he was feeling.**

 **"Do you desire to be free, do you desire power, do you desire to live?"**

 **The voice said, waiting on the boys response**

 **"Y-yes." Was all the boy could muster.**

 **"Then drink." The voice simply said as the boy looked and saw that a skull was in front of him, filled with black blood. The boy looked simply looked at it.**

 **"Drink!" The voice commanded and the boy tried.**

 **At first he could only stick a bit of his tongue into the blood. It was the most horrible thing he ever tasted...and yet... it became more and more alluring, with each lick the boy made, the more he found that he could move, and that meant more blood. Surprised by the boys new found strength the Goblin in a foolish attempt to keep his meal still got off and went for it's crude knife. A mistake that would cost the world greatly. Taking advantage of the creatures foolishness the boy quickly grabbed the skull and drank all of the blood.**

 **With a loud scream, a scream so agonizing it put the pain of being eaten alive to shame. Legends say that if anyone enters that cave they can still hear the screams echoing off the cursed walls. In a mist and shower of red surrounding the boy the ritual was taking affect. His teeth quickly elongated, piercing his bottom lip with how quick they grew, his ears elongated and pointed out by just a bit. His body, tearing itself apart in showers of blood and gore only to be replaced again and again, his strength, that of at least fifteen knights. His intelligence, his will, his body and the rest of his mind, transformed into a true monster.**

 **Legends like to say he was gifted with powers beyond comprehension, and they are true. Power of Persuasion, control, seduction, and according to popular legend transformation."**

 **It seemed like an eternity that this was happening to the boy, but it was only minutes, when the ritual was complete and the blood mist subsided the boy stood, skin pale, but not deathly, redder the his natural eyes red as blood, and hair as the snow. He looked at the creature which was feasting on him moments ago now looking at the new person in fear.**

 **"So you enjoy eating things alive. Well, let me return the favor."**

 **It was three days, that was how long the boy was missing. He rose out of the ground, climbing and grasping what ever he could to get onto the ground of the world. It was late when he emerged back to the world, but one thing was going threw his mind. Not about his home, his life not even his family and friends. Not of his grandpa, only a thirst. A thirst so bad the boy had gone insane.**

 **He returned to his home to find his grandpa asleep, from what is known, no mercy was shown, any semblance of family ran into his mind, just the thirst and the hunger. The walls painted red, the screams of the grandfather muffled, the hiss of the monster that was once a boy. The corpse with the face locked in pure horror, fear, and hurt. The small village ceased to exist that night. What we of the order call the red night. The marking of the eternal horror.**

 **A century had passed and as the boy honed his powers so to did he build followers. Followers not of Vampires but from his power of manipulation and control and persuasion, and people he turned into other vampires. Sometimes it's an after effect if the victim is strong enough to survive the "culling" he or she will begin to transform into the creatures that haunt the people of the world. What has been observed and still unknown is two things. First all vampires are ultimately submissive to the Lord sometimes referred to as Kaiser, no matter how powerful or strong of will they maybe, when they see him they follow him as if he was God. Lastly and reasons also unknown but theorized is the Kaiser not only gets power from feedings but from other Vampires as well.**

 **We have spent all our lives dedicated to destroying the vampire, but our numbers dwindle each time we fight and we are soon to be destroyed, some even are turned. The gods themselves have forgotten this monster, and look to their own amusement in the new city of Orario.**

 **Lastly what we know of his powers are aside from what was mentioned (his mind control) we know he can transform into bats and just turn into flocks of them.**

 **We also know the sun does nothing to him, unlike some of the lessor vampires only the Lord is immune. His speed and strength is now stronger the even the might of the greatest Knights. His ability to manipulate is probably his most dangerous power though. Being a Vampire keeps one locked in the age they where when they were bitten. So we know he is young looking. Young enough to trust.**

 **We have hunted all vampires down, all that remains is the first vampire himself. The time grows near. We have assembled all our men for this final assault, this night the Vampires are destroyed from the world, or they will forever roam if we fail. As a monk of our order it is my job to safe guard the knowledged of what we know of the Vampire King and all Vampires, so that if We fail the next generation will Know. They will know the name of the Vampire King as-**

* * *

As the figure finished reading the last entry of the blood soaked journal a knock was heard on the door.

"Master are you packed up for the trip to Orario?" A slave asked his master, but not any slave no. This slave was the very monk who wrote what Bell was reading.

"Sure am" Bell said in a childish tone mastered hundreds of years ago.

'To think they came close to destroying me. But I must admit, the journals are quit the momentos even to this day.' Bell thought to himself as he fed upon the slave before heading to Orario.

"Thanks for the snack, don't want to get hungry on the way~" Bell finished in a childish way.

Heading to an unprepared and unsepecting Orario.

'The Time has come for me to come out of the shadows.' Was the last thought Bell had before shutting the door leaving a dead slave behind, the last living link to the times of old, the slaves torment finally over.


End file.
